Not Dealing
by Lirin Sama
Summary: side story to OMK2 and/or Ripples. just over a month has past since Ripples has been put down and Rei is not deal well with it. Kai tries to help, but doesn't know if he can. but he'll do anything to see his lover happy again


**Lirin:** so as many already know, at least the ones how have read "Ripples" by me and "The Mask of Zeo" by Beywriter, know that my cat was put down. so i wrote this to try and clear my head and get some feeling out.

**Rei:** Lirin does not own Beyblade or the characters, but we don't mind getting used to help her like this. so please read and have some tissues ready cause this will make you cry.

* * *

**Not Dealing**

It has just been over a month since Ripples had to be put down, and Rei was still not taking it well, in fact his depression over loosing the cat was only getting worse. His nights were now spent away from Kai and the kits, locked up in his room of plushies cradling the box of ashes in his arms. And his days, he would try and act happy, but some days it was just too hard and he couldn't hold the act up.

Today was one of those hard days. He was hiding in Kai's study holding his beloved box staring blankly out the window. It was all he felt like doing...all he could do.

"We'll talk later Tala" Kai said as he opened the door to his study. Rei heard him, but made no attempt to move, he just continued to stare into space stroking the box.

"Rei?" Kai's gentle voice asked when he realized the Neko was sitting in his chair. When said teen didn't move, Kai turned the chair forcing Rei to look at him...or at least make him realize he was no longer alone.

When Kai turned the chair, the sight he saw broke his heart. Rei's eyes were bloodshot with tears and he was stroking the small wooden box like it was really the cat.

"Oh Rei" Kai whispered and knelled before him pulling the Neko into a hug trapping the box between them. "Please talk to me" his voice was pleading...begging to help his love.

Sadly Rei just sat there looking blankly at the bookcase behind the duel hair teen.

"Rei, I know that you're sad and lonely...I miss Ripples too. But acting like this wont bring him back, you know that. This is only making us worry more about you, and the kits are being to think that their daddy doesn't care about them. Please Rei, just talk to us."

Rei let out a choked sob indicating that he understood Kai, but wasn't ready to talk...not yet anyways.

"Rei, we can't help unless you talk to us...at least talk to me or the kits. I do understand that this is difficult for you...but you can't live like this, not anymore."

"So you're saying I should just move on and forget about him?" Rei's voice was soft, but the pain in it rang out loud and clear.

"No Rei, you know I would never tell you that, but you do need to continue living you life,...and this, what you are doing is not living."

"I don't know how to 'live' without Ripples" Rei spoke trying to hold in the tears. "He was here for me for 17 years of my life Kai. He stayed with me when everyone else left me. He was the only one I had total faith in never to leave me. And now without him I don't know what to do...what to thing...who to trust."

Kai place his hand below Rei's chin to tilt his head to stare into crying golden orbs. "Rei, you know you can trust me. I know that I've screwed up in the past, but that ring on your finger should be proof that I don't ever plan to leave you again. I love you too much to even think that way. And we have three beautiful kits that need us...I wont leave them either."

"You can say that...but someday you will leave...just like Ripples" Rei turned his gaze back to the box on his lap. "So don't say you wont leave, cause it's only words...a promise you can't keep."

"Rei not even death will make me leave you. My spirit was remain here to watch over you until you are ready to join me again...and then together we'll go to Heaven. So don't just say I'm saying words and making untruthful promises...cause I'm not. And I don't think Ripples is really gone either."

At this Rei looked up into Kai's honest bright crimson eyes. "What do you mean he's not gone?"

"He's here with us right now...can't you feel him, he's all round us."

"You're confusing me Kai, I already have a headache, so please no riddles and just tell me what you mean."

"Sorry Rei" Kai leaned forward to kiss his Neko's head. "But you said this yourself, Ripples was always there for you when you needed him...and he hasn't left you now that you need him the most...he can feel your sadness and wants to help, he wants you to be happy...we all do."

Rei let out another sob. Kai was right, he could feel Ripples's presence around him...before he was just to depressed to notice it...but now he was feeling it and he was beginning to feel better, his best and truest friend was still there for him bring him comfort.

"Ripples..."

"Yeah, you feel him now?"

Rei nodded and leaned forward to hug Kai again. "Thank you for telling me."

"I was only reminding of something you already knew. Now it's a nice day so why don't we go for a walk before the kits get home. But of course we'll have to clean you up a bit." Kai whipped a tear away with his thumb to show is meaning.

"Sounds good" Rei whispered giving Kai a small smile.

Rei carefully picked up the box once Kai had moved away and kissed it. "Thank you Angel Devil, you always are there for me, and now I know Kai is too, so you can rest in peace if you want...I'll be alright" he put the box on the desk and stood up.

"Come on Kitten, it's a beautiful day...better now that you're with me."

Rei smiled and kissed Kai's cheek as they left his study.

If either of them bothered to look back then they would have caught the spirit of Ripples laying on top of his ashes looking happy to see Rei happy once me. He let out one soft meow before disappearing. But unlike Rei had told him, he remained to watch his dear friend just like he always had.

* * *

**Kai:** please review and make this authoress happy, she really needs it right now. thank you all.


End file.
